Latihan a la Pasukan Serbuan Maut!
by HulkJr
Summary: Rama baru saja bergabung dalam salah satu tim SWAT yang seminggu lagi akan melakukan penyerbuan ke salah satu gedung yang disinyalir sebagai markas bandar narkoba. Agar misi mereka berjalan lancar, mereka pun melakukan latihan. Latihan apa sajakah itu?


**Fanfic: THE RAID**

Sebagai pengenalan, tokoh-tokoh yang dipakai di fanfic ini adalah sebagai berikut:

Iko Uwais - Rama

Joe Taslim - Jaka

Pierre Gruno - Wahyu

Tegar Satrya - Bowo

Iang Darmawan - Gofar

Eka Rahmadia - Dagu

Verdi Solaiman - Budi

R. Iman Aji - Ari

Genre : Humor (karakter diusahakan tetap Canon, tapi.. :p )

Timeline : Seminggu sebelum Serbuan Maut!

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : Tokoh yang dipakai dari film the Raid keluaran PT Merantau Films.

**Latihan a la Pasukan Serbuan Maut!**

"Halo, kenalin, nama gue Rama Bratayudha. Atau cukup panggil gue Rama ajah yah!" ujar Rama mengenalkan diri kepada teman setimnya yang baru di pasukan SWAT Mawar-Melati. Tetapi sepertinya tak ada yang menggubrisnya, yang lain tetap melakukan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Rama. Ada yang sedang menyemir sepatu, mengelap senjatanya, bahkan ada yang mengelap kepala teman mereka yang botak biar tetep kinclong!

Merasa didiamkan seperti itu, Rama pun jadi sewot, membanting tas bawaannya lalu berteriak, "Wooy! Pada merhatiin gue gak sih, udah capek-capek kenalan, kagak ada yang nanggepin!"

"Haduh, berisik amat sih lo!" kata salah seorang pasukan yang tadi sedang mengelap kepala temannya. "Lagian, emangnya kita butuh perkenalan lo apa? Nih, tadi pagi pak Komandan nyuruh kita nge-add lo di fb, jadi kita udah tau siapa elo sebenernya. Dan kita ngediemin lo juga karena elo duluan yang ngediemin kita, sampe sekarang akun kita belum ada yang di-aprup ama lo! Ckckck.."

"Eh, iyakah?" Rama merasa bersalah. "Ya udah, maaf deh bang.. err.."

"Dagu!"

"Iya, maaf ya bang Dagu dan semuanya, Handphone gue lobet pas tadi di jalan, jadi belum bisa fb-an dan nge-aprup kalian semua.. Hehe.." ucap Rama seraya menyalami tangan semua orang yang ada satu-per-satu. "Jadi, kita udah baikan kan? Gue udah diterima di tim ini kan?"

Suasana hening sejenak, kemudian tanpa dikomando, semua pun serentak berkata:

"TERIMA DULU PERTEMANAN KITA DI FB!"

Rama masih tertidur ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara bising sirine sebagai tanda agar para pasukan bersiap-siap. Dengan malas-malasan, Rama mengusap bekas air liur yang di sekitar bibirnya, membuka matanya, kemudian bangun. Memaksakan diri, Rama pun mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi, lalu memakai seragam SWAT-nya.

"PASUKAN SIAAP!" ujar salah seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan mata agak sipit yang baru masuk ke barak Rama dkk tepat setelah Rama memakai sepatu kanannya. Yeah, hanya sepatu kanan, sepatu kirinya belum dia pakai. Tetapi mendengar-aba-aba tadi, mau tak mau Rama harus dalam posisi berdiri tegap, tanpa mempedulikan kaki kirinya yang masih nyeker. Tapi Rama bukan satu-satunya pasukan yang belum siap, lihat saja tuh, si Bowo –teman setim Rama yang tidur di ranjang sebelahnya- bahkan masih belum pakai celana panjangnya, padahal sepatunya sudah dia pakai. Ada juga si Gofar, yang walaupun semua pakaian, celana, dan sepatu sudah lengkap dia pakai, tapi di kepalanya itu bukannya menggunakan helm, malah menggunakan bando pink yang ada kupu-kupu menclok di atasnya.

"Ckckck.. Mengecewakan!" kata pria tadi lagi, diam-diam Rama membaca nama yang tertera di atas saku bajunya, 'Jaka T Fitrah' ketika dia melewati Rama. "Gue sebagai Komandan di tim ini sangat kecewa dengan kedisiplinan kalian! Seharusnya setelah 5 menit dari bunyi sirine, kalian sudah harus siap sedia. Lha ini.." kata-kata Komandan Jaka menggantung, ketika dia melirik jam tangannya, " Baru 2 menit aja, ga ada yang siap sama sekali.." diam sebentar, beliau mengecek jamnya lagi, lalu bergumam, "Eh, baru 2 menit ya.. Gue kecepetan dong! Pantesan belum pada siap.."

Semua pasukan berusaha mencuri dengar, apa yang digumamkan Komandan mereka, sampai si Komandan berbicara lagi..

"Pokoknya untuk saat ini, gue maafin ketidak-disiplinan kalian! Jadi, gue gak akan ngasih hukuman.." katanya, tanpa mau mengakui bahwa dia yang salah. "By the way, minggu depan, tim kita dapet surat perintah buat nyerbu satu gedung yang disinyalir sebagai markas dari salah satu gembong narkoba di negeri ini. Jadi, mulai hari ini sampai H-2 menuju penyerbuan, kalian bakal ngejalanin latihan supaya misi ini dapat berjalan dengan baik. Well, kalau gitu, gue tunggu kalian dengan pakaian dan peralatan lengkap di lapangan 5 menit dari sekarang! Ingat, 5 menit ya bukan 2 menit!"

Latihan hari pertama, dimulai dengan latihan menembak. Sebelum latihan, pasukan Rama dkk dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Rama sendiri masuk ke dalam kelompok yang terdiri dari Bowo, Dagu, Ari, dan Budi. Untuk membuat semua pasukan bersemangat, Komandan Jaka pun bakal memberikan hadiah kepada tim atau kelompok yang berhasil memperoleh penilaian yang baik selama latihannya. Ah, sepertinya kelompok-kelompok yang sudah dibagi tadi akan tetep saling bersaing menjadi yang terbaik tanpa peduli ada hadiah atau tidak. Apalagi kali ini yang menawarkan hadiah adalah Komandan Jaka. Bukan apa-apa, kata Bowo yang udah agak lama dipimpin oleh beliau, hadiah dari Komandan Jaka selalu aneh-aneh. Sebagai contoh, beberapa bulan lalu ketika ada latihan serupa seperti ini, tim yang menang diberi hadiah satu set DVD film Rambo dari film pertama sampai ke-4. Eh, apa yang aneh kalau begitu ya? Selidik punya selidik, ternyata dvd film yang covernya memang bergambar Rambo tersebut malah berisi tentang film ketika Komandan Jaka 'berperang' melawan musuh dari kelurahan-kelurahan lain se-Jakarta dalam rangka lomba karambol.

Kembali ke Rama, kelompoknya pun kali ini bertekad untuk memenangkan persaingan dengan kelompok lain. Dimulai dengan sesi menembak ini, mereka yakin mereka bakal banyak menembak sasaran dengan mudah.

"Ram, awas ya, jangan sampai kita kalah gara-gara elo!" ancam Bowo yang dianggap paling senior di kelompok mereka.

"Tenang aja, bang! Soal tembak menembak mah.. Keciiiil!" Rama percaya diri.

"Jyaah, elo masih baru aja udah belagu. Gue yakin, nembak cewek aja elo gak becus, apalagi nembak ginian!" Dagu ikutan menceramahi.

"Walah, si abang Dagu gak tahu apa.. Soal tembak-menembak cewek mah masanya udah lewat, soalnya gue udah punya istri, bang. Malahan berkat hasil tembakan gue, istri gue udah bunting lagi tuh! Hehe.."

"Berarti level lo emang di atas Dagu, Ram. Soalnya sampe sekarang, Dagu malah masih jomblo! Hahaha.." kata Budi, disambut cemberutan dari Dagu.

"Whatever lha!" Bowo lagi yang bicara. "Pokoknya mau gimana pun, kalau tim kita kalah, elo yang bakal gue salahin, soalnya elo paling junior di sini, ngerti!"

"Tapi bang, saya juga kan masih ba.." Ari mencoba menyanggah tapi keburu dipotong oleh Bowo lagi.

"Baru apanya?" potong Bowo. "Elo kan gabung ke tim lebih cepat sejam daripada Rama, lagipula pertemanan FB kita ga dipending kayak waktu kita nge-add dia.."

Masih soal pertemanan FB? Batin Rama. Ya sudahlah, memang sudah takdirnya kali, dia harus jadi objek penderita di kelompoknya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong sekarang giliran kelompok kita maju lho!" ujar Rama mencoba mencairkan suasana. Yang langsung dijawab oleh Bowo dan Dagu dengan, "IYE TAUK!"

Anggota kelompok diberi giliran untuk menembak masing-masing sasaran dari yang berjarak hanya 3 meter sampai yang paling jauh 10 meter. Sasaran tembak, sengaja dibuat menyerupai tubuh manusia. Sasaran paling utama adalah dada dan kepala. Setiap satu sasaran hanya boleh ditembak sebanyak 3 kali. Penilaian pun diperoleh dari hasil mereka menembak sasaran tersebut, semakin mendekati atau malah tepat sasaran nilai semakin bagus.

Dari kelompok Rama, Budi yang maju duluan. Tanpa ragu, dia menembak 5 sasaran dengan jarak paling dekat sampai paling jauh yang ada di hadapannya. Hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, dari total nilai maksimal 150 poin, Budi memperoleh nilai 112 (sebetulnya nilai aslinya 97, tapi tadi di belakang dia nyogok juri pake rokok sebatang). Selanjutnya Ari yang maju, sebagai yang paling muda, rupanya dia mahir juga. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja ke sasaran tembak yang sudah jadi korbannya, 90% dari sasaran, tertembak di bagian 'kemaluan'-nya! Alhasil, saat Ari sudah menyelesaikan gilirannya, Dagu dan Bowo yang masih jomblo, hanya bisa melirik Ari seraya menutupi 'barang berharga' mereka dengan kedua tangan. Mungkin yang ada di benak mereka sekarang adalah 'Gue gak mau berurusan ama dia, apalagi kudu baku tembak, bisa ma-de-su, masa depan suram! Gue kan belum nikah!' Tapi, setelah dihitung oleh para Juri, nilai yang diperoleh Ari adalah 69, daerah 'situ' poinnya emang tidak terlalu besar sih.

Kini giliran Dagu. Hasil tembakannya random abis. Hampir semua pelurunya yang ditembaknya menyebar di beberapa bagian, dari ketiak, dada sebelah kiri, puser, leher, bahkan hampir mengenai kucing yang sedang kawin di bawah sasaran tembak dan tak lupa menembak dirinya sendiri, err, menembak bagian dagu maksudnya. Nilai yang didapat olehnya, 102.

Setelah itu Bowo yang beraksi. Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi soal kemampuannya, sebagai senior dia harus bisa memberi contoh yang baik kepada junior. Sebagai bukti, dia berhasil menembakkan pelurunya tepat di dada dan kepala pada semua sasaran tembak, kecuali sasaran tembak dan peluru terakhir yang meleset ke telinga kanan dari sasaran tembak (suatu pertanda?). Total nilai yang diperoleh adalah 144.

Dengan bangga dan sedikit belagu karena hasil yang diperolehnya bagus, Bowo mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya, mengelap keringat di dahinya sambil menunjuk ke arah Rama lalu memamerkan tangan dengan jempol mengarah ke bawah padanya, seperti mengisyaratkan: 'thumb's down for Rama!'. Namun secara tak sengaja dia menjatuhkan sapu tangannya tadi ke tanah. Sesaat, Bowo terlihat memberengut, tapi dia membiarkan sapu tangannya itu, dan memberikan kesempatan kepada Rama untuk maju.

Yak, akhirnya, giliran Rama yang siap untuk memamerkan kemampuan menembaknya. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, dia menembak sasaran pertama dengan tepat. Lanjut dengan sasaran kedua yang satu pelurunya meleset ke sekitar perut. Sasaran ketiga tampak begitu mudah, lagi-lagi semuanya tepat sasaran. Sampai di yang keempat, Rama mulai agak kesulitan, hasilnya dia mengenai pipi kiri, dada kanan, dan dada kiri. Terakhir, sasaran yang paling jauh, satu tembakan tepat mengenai, sedangkan dua tembakan lagi menembak udara kosong karena Rama terpeleset sapu tangan yang tadi dijatuhkan Bowo! Eh, ralat deh, peluru terakhir kena ranting buah mangga matang yang langsung jatuh ke tanah. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata di sapu tangan itu ada kulit pisangnya, sehingga Rama yang tak sengaja menginjaknya jadi kehilangan keseimbangan. Rama yang tahu siapa pemilik sapu tangan itu langsung melirik ke orangnya, tapi bukannya menunjukkan penyesalan, Bowo malah menunjukkan thumb's down-nya lagi sambil tersenyum picik.

Namun tiba-tiba.. GEPLAK! Belakang kepala Bowo dipukul telak oleh Budi.

"O'on, lo! Kelompok kita jadi ada di peringkat dua tuh, gara-gara beda cuma dua poin.. Kenapa si Rama dibuat kepeleset sih?"

"Buset, udah berani ya sekarang.. Mukul senior lo?"

"Eh, eh, maap bos! Kelepasan!" Budi langsung mengusap kepala seniornya itu, terlihat takut-takut. Kemudian dia berbisik pelan kepada Ari dan Rama yang baru datang ke tempat mereka. "Walaupun udah lama juga sih pengen mukul. Hehe.."

"Semua gara-gara Rama! Pake kepeleset segala!" Dagu kelihatan kesal.

Bowo mengangguk tanda setuju. "Iye, Ram. Gara-gara elo nih! Gue sebagai pencetak nilai tertinggi, jadi tersinggung! Nyape-nyapein gue aje.."

"Kata siapa bang Bowo pencetak nilai tertinggi?" timpal Rama kalem.

"Lha, emang iya kan? Emangnya siapa yang nilainya lebih tinggi dari gue?"

"Tanya juri aja noh!"

Sambil berkata itu, Rama menunjuk ke arah juri pengawas, Komandan Jaka dan Wahyu, yang terlihat sedang mojok berdua sambil memakan sesuatu.

Bowo dan Dagu yang penasaran langsung mendatangi para juri dan menanyakan berapa nilai Rama. Juri yang ditanya hanya menjawab singkat '150!' kemudian mereka makan lagi. Oh, rupanya mereka sedang memakan buah mangga matang yang jatuh karena tembakan Rama. Makanya mau bagaimanapun hasil tembakan Rama, dengan mangga itu juri langsung memberikan nilai sempurna. Harap maklum ya, karena mangga itu memang sudah menjadi incaran Jaka dan Wahyu semenjak mereka latihan tadi pagi. Apalagi, istri Komandan Jaka 'kan sedang hamil dan ngidam buah mangga. Sehingga mau tak mau, Komandan Jaka mewakili istrinya untuk memakan buah mangga itu.

"Gimana, bang? Siapa yang nilainya paling tinggi?" tanya Rama kepada Bowo dan Dagu. "Pokoknya, makasih ya bang, berkat sapu tangan keberuntungan punya abang! Hehe.."

Rama, Budi, dan Ari pun tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi dua senior mereka yang terlihat cemberut itu. Bowo dan Dagu kesal karena tidak bisa menumpahkan kesalahan kepada Rama. Mau menyalahkan Ari yang mendapat nilai paling kecil, mereka takut karena teringat hasil tembakannya.

"Ya udah, gue tunggu lo di latihan berikutnya! Buat kesalahan sedikit, gue pelintir idung lo!" ujar Bowo.

"Camkan, itu ya, Ciiin!" tambah Dagu.

Latihan hari berikutnya adalah latihan halang rintang. Mereka harus siap melewati berbagai rintangan seperti kolam lumpur yang hanya bisa dilewati dengan gelantungan, celah sempit yang hanya bisa dilalui dengan cara merangkak atau tiarap, lalu ada juga tembok setinggi 3 meter yang harus dipanjat menggunakan tali, sedangkan ketika turun mereka harus loncat ke kolam sedalam 2 meter lalu berenang ke tepian, terus ada lagi rintangan yang mengharuskan mereka mengendap-ngendap tanpa menimbulkan suara (NB: saat mereka lewat di depan kamar istri pak Komandan yang lagi tidur siang). Belum sampai di situ, masih ada rintangan untuk melewati ranjau darat yang terpasang di lapangan seluas lapangan tenis. Jika ada yang salah injak, ranjau darat itu akan meledak dan menyemburkan cat berwarna merah darah. Ada juga sih ranjau yang ketika diinjak tidak meledak, tapi malah membuat si penginjak misuh-misuh tak keruan sepanjang hari. Ranjau apakah itu? Simpel, itu ranjau 'buatan' hewan, hewan yang sering digunakan untuk membajak sawah. Ranjau itu adalah kotoran kerbau!

Di latihan ini, kelompok Rama dkk berhasil menempati urutan pertama. Setelah mereka meraih waktu tercepat dalam melewati semua rintangan yang ada. Namun sayang, mereka harus terkena pinalti, dikarenakan Dagu yang menginjak ranjau 'buatan' hewan itu. Alhasil, mereka lagi-lagi harus puas berada di peringkat kedua, di bawah kelompok Gofar.

"Waduh, Dagu! Kenapa lo bisa kena ranjau sih?" kata Bowo naik pitam.

"Sori, bos! Gue gak sengaja, lagian kayaknya pas lari, bodi gue kesenggol ama Rama tuh. Makanya gue nginjek ranjau yang tadinya gue kira itu batu!"

Bowo yang merasa punya alasan untuk menyalahkan Rama langsung mendampratnya.

"Nah, kan. Gue bilang dari awal juga apa, elo emang biang masalah di sini. Dasar anak baru!"

Bibir Rama baru saja membuka bersiap untuk membantahnya, tetapi keduluan oleh Budi yang ngomong, "Tapi bos, si Rama ada di sebelah gue pas lari, berarti dia paling ujung. Sedangkan yang di tengah kan si Ari, tapi dia juga pas lari jauh dari Dagu.."

Ada saksi, Dagu pun tak bisa berkutik dan mengaku, "Okeh, okeh, tadi gue jauh dari kalian bertiga.."

"Kalau mereka betiga jauh dari lo, berarti yang paling deket tuh gue, terus jadinya gue yang lo salahin karena udah ngedorong lo, gitu?" Bowo langsung menyimpulkan.

"Ngg, nggak bos, nggak! Ngg, kayaknya tubuh gue emang ujug-ujug oleng sendiri.. Hehehe.."

"Ya udah, pokoknya laen kali, elo jangan ceroboh lagi!" tegas Bowo, walaupun dalam hatinya lagi-lagi dia merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa menyalahkan Rama.

"Paling-paling kalau ceroboh lagi, ntar bakal kena senggolan mesra lagi dari si bang Bowo.. Hihi.." ledek Rama agak berbisik kepada Dagu. Bibirnya pun merekah menampakkan senyuman, membuat Dagu yang dimarahi semakin terlihat kesal.

Hari ketiga, latihan yang diberikan oleh Komandan Jaka adalah latihan fisik, yaitu lari Marathon sejauh dua kelurahan. Yah, kalau di kota sih dua kelurahan tuh paling juga hanya sejauh 2 km, tetapi ini di desa, Bung! Kelurahan satu dengan kelurahan lain itu bisa sampai berjarak 2,5 km! Oh, well, ternyata hanya berbeda sedikit ya? Tidak juga, karena dalam jarak sejauh itu rintangannya lebih rumit. Mungkin kalau bisa digambarkan, perjalanannya bakal seperti lagu soundtrack dari kartun Ninja Hattori, dimana mereka harus 'mendaki gunung lewati lembah' belum lagi mereka juga harus siap menyeberangi sungai-sungai yang deras dan juga harus melewati hutan yang masih lebat. Bisa dibilang, latihan halang rintang kemarin itu bisa dihitung sebagai pemanasan dari latihan kali ini yang dijamin bakal lebih ekstrim!

"Guys, gue emang senior yang kurang bersahabat dengan kalian," Bowo memulai kata-katanya, "tapi harus gue akui, kalian adalah tim terbaik yang pernah gue miliki. Jadi, gue harap kita jangan kalah lagi! So, di latian kali ini gue udah nyiapin 'sesuatu' buat kalian.."

"Bencana nih! Bang Bowo tiba-tiba jadi baik. Pasti ada udang di balik 'sesuatu'!" cerocos Rama, ada nada sarkasme dalam kalimatnya.

"Sesuatu?" Dagu terlihat bingung. "Maksudnya?"

"Gue udah nyiapin minuman buat kalian, minuman yang gue yakin bisa ngebuat kalian kuat sampai tujuan, bahkan bisa jadi yang tercepat!"

"Nah, kan udang di balik sesuatunya mulai keliatan.." singgung Rama lagi. "Tapi kan bang, kata Komandan Jaka, kita gak boleh make doping atau minuman penambah stamina kan!"

"Iya, itu kalau doping atau minuman penambah stamina, Rama sotooy!" komentar Bowo, sembari menekankan nada suaranya di kata terakhir. "Minuman dari gue ini kan bukan minuman kayak gitu, ini cuma air putih biasa yang dido'ain terus dikasih campuran sesuatu ama dukun Jarkom semalem. Buru nih, ambil seorang sebotol.. Terus minum ampe abis!"

Budi, Ari, dan Dagu yang memang sedang haus langsung menerima minuman dari Bowo dan menenggak sampai habis, sedangkan Rama malah menolak tawaran.

"Sori de mori aja ya, bang! Kemaren aja pas latihan halang rintang, kita bisa jadi yang paling cepet tanpa bantuan minuman apapun. Jadi gue gak mau tuh minum-minuman gak jelas kayak gitu!"

"Bujuug, ini orang lama-lama nyebelin ya.. Buruan minum!"

"Lha, abang sendiri kenapa ga minum? Kita kan berlima, tapi botolnya cuma 4. Ya udah, buat abang aja deh yang itu.."

"Gue gak minum, soalnya.. Ah, gak penting deh, ngapain juga gue jawab pertanyaan lo!" Bowo mencoba berkilah dari pertanyaan Rama. Rama sendiri tahu, pasti ada yang tak beres dengan minuman itu. Hanya saja, dia tak tahu apa. "Pokoknya kalo lo sampe bikin tim kita kalah lagi, karena kesongongan lo, tunggu aja ntar.."

"Sip, bang.. Tunggu aja terus ya, gue mah mau lari duluan aja kalo gitu.."

Rama yang selalu menjadi objek penderita, tetap santai menghadapi seniornya itu. Setelah peluit tanda timnya harus maju, dia pun segera berlari bersama dengan Ari, Budi, dan Dagu. Sementara Bowo masih berdiri mematung, seraya memasang tampang geram kepada Rama. Tetapi Bowo tak terlalu lama juga sih diamnya, karena sesaat kemudian kepalanya ditoyor oleh Komandan Jaka yang menyuruhnya maju juga.

Rama, Budi, Ari, Dagu, dan Bowo sudah mulai kelelahan ketika mereka telah berlari sejauh satu setengah kilometer. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak lelah, di satu kilomter pertama mereka harus melewati beberapa anak sungai dan berlari menanjak ke atas bukit. Sesampainya di bukit pun mereka tak bisa beristirahat terlalu lama. Selain karena mereka tak ingin terkejar oleh kelompok lain, mereka juga harus mengejar tukang es doger yang lewat di depan mereka. Masalahnya, si tukang es doger ini bukannya berhenti ketika dipanggil oleh Rama cs, dia malah tetap nyelonong terus. Oh, ternyata bukan karena sengaja si tukang es maen nyelonong, pada kenyataannya dia tak bisa menahan laju sepeda gerobaknya yang memang sedang berada di jalan menurun. Remnya blong gitu lho!

Kejar-kejaran pun terjadi, setelah melalui berbagai rintangan saat pengejaran, seperti jalan berbatu, jalan berlumpur, bahkan jalan berpolisi tidur (padahal jalannya di hutan lho)! Mereka akhirnya bisa menghentikan sepeda si tukang es doger. Rama cs pun beristirahat sebentar, memesan es dogernya, kemudian mengobrol dengan si tukang es.

"Bang, kok bisa sih jualan di hutan sepi kayak gini?" tanya Rama.

"Oh, tentu bisa, dek.. Percaya atau nggak, jualan di sini malah lebih untung daripada jualan di kampung-kampung lho!"

"KOK BISA?" tanya mereka berlima berbarengan.

"Lha kan, kalau di kampung, satu porsi es doger paling juga saya jual dua ribu perak doang. Kalau di sini satu porsinya seratus ribu!"

"Emangnya ada yang beli?" sekarang si Ari yang bertanya.

"Jarang yang beli, tapi ada aja lha. Nih, contohnya adek-adek berlima lagi beli es doger seharga seratus ribu saya.."

Ngeek.. Mendengar harga minuman yang mereka pesan begitu mahal, mereka pun mundur menjauh dari tukang es. Sementara si tukang es masih sibuk menyiapkan es untuk mereka.

"Eh, cuy! Duit di kantong gue cuman ada gopek nih –bekas kerokan pula- , gimana bisa bayar es seharga cepek ceng gitu?" ucap Dagu dengan ekspresi lemas, semua ucapannya tampak jujur.

"Gue sih ada goceng.." kata Budi.

"Nih, kalo gue serebu tinggal selembar-lembarnya!" kata Ari seraya menunjukkan uang di tangannya.

"Elo punya berapa duit, Ram?" Bowo bertanya kepada Rama. "Jangan bilang elo gak ada duit ya, kan elo yang udah nyetop si abang tukang es, jadi elo yang kudu tanggung jawab!"

Diteriaki Bowo, Rama malah senyum-senyum, sejurus kemudian kedua tangannya mengeluarkan isi dari kantongnya yang menandakan bahwa isi kantong itu kosong melompong.

"Udah gue duga! Walaupun elo keliatannya ga suka gue, ternyata elo ngefans juga ya ama gue, buktinya isi kantong kita sama!" kata Bowo sambil bernarsis sedikit. "Terus sekarang kita kudu ngapain nih?"

"Gue ada ide.." sambil berkata ini, Rama melirik kepada Ari dan Budi. "Bagaimana kalau kita.. KABUUUUUURR..!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Rama beserta Ari dan Budi langsung mengeluarkan jurus langkah seribu, meninggalkan Bowo dan Dagu yang masih bengong karena belum _connect_ dengan rencana Rama. Setelah diteriaki oleh tukang es doger yang tak rela kehilangan pelanggan, Bowo dan Dagu pun segera ikutan berlari.

"TUNGGUUUU.. Cerita tadi cuma becanda doang kok! Aslinya emang dua rebu perak. Kok pada percaya sih?" usaha terakhir dari tukang es merayu Rama cs, tapi sayang, mereka sudah berpuluh, beratus, bahkan beribu-ribu langkah darinya. Moral dari cerita tukang es: kalau kalian tidak bakat ngegaring, jangan pernah bercanda sama orang lain, karena mereka akan menganggapnya serius!

Berkat kejadian ketemu tukang es, kelompok Rama berhasil sampai di finish duluan. Lebih cepat satu jam dari kelompok-kelompok lain di belakangnya. Sungguh ajaib memang. Sekarang kelompok mereka memimpin perolehan nilai sementara dari kelompok lain.

Mereka tampak lega sekali. Terutama Bowo yang merasa bangga setelah melihat minuman Ki Jarwo yang dia berikan kepada teman-temannya ternyata manjur. Bowo juga lega, karena teman-teman yang meminum minuman itu tak tahu, bahwa campuran yang diberikan Ki Jarwo ke air putih itu adalah peresan air keringat dari kaos kutang beliau!

Latihan hari terakhir, seharusnya menjadi latihan tersulit bagi semua pasukan SWAT Mawar-Melati. Tapi ternyata tidak. Di latihan terakhir, mereka hanya disuruh mengupas bawang merah sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu 30 menit! Rencananya di latihan terakhir ini bakal jadi latihan _sparing _antar kelompok. Tapi ternyata, Komandan Jaka yang lagi-lagi kudu mengikuti istrinya yang sedang ngidam jualan bawang goreng sebanyaknya. Tak tahulah benar atau tidaknya alasan Komandan Jaka itu, yang pasti hasil penjualan bawang goreng itu bakalan digunakan untuk mengoperasi plastik wajah pasukan SWAT yang paling jelek. So sweet sekali bukan? Well, itu pun kalau penjualannya bisa mencapai puluhan juta rupiah. Hehehe..

"Bersiap.. MULAI" teriak Komandan Jaka, diikuti satu tembakan pistol oleh Komandan Wahyu, menandakan latihan ini dimulai. "Ayo cepet potong bawangnya! Umpama-in bawang goreng itu sebagai musuh kalian! Bayangin si bawang sebagai orang yang pernah ngerebut permen kalian ketika masih kecil, pernah ngentutin kalian tepat di depan idung, bayangin kalo si bawang sering ngeledekin mata kalian sipit, atau dia suka nakut-nakutin kalian dengan hal yang kalian benci atau si bawang itu adalah orang yang pernah nolak cinta kalian! Iris saja dia, iris orang itu!"

Walaupun terdengar seperti curhat colongan, kata-kata penyemangat dari Komandan Jaka rupanya berhasil. Ketika mendengar permen yang direbut, Ari terlihat makin menggebu-gebu. Bawang sebagai tukang kentut, membuat Bowo semakin berapi-api. Mata sipit? Budi yang terlihat makin panas. Sering nakutin? Dalam benak Rama tiba-tiba tergambar seonggok kerupuk, bergidik sejenak, kemudian dia iris-iris bawang di tangannya dengan penuh dendam kesumat. Namun, ketika mendengar orang yang menolak cinta, Dagu-lah yang paling merasakan efeknya. Tetapi bukannya tambah semangat seperti yang lain, dia malah menangis!

"Dagu, nape lo nangis?" Bowo terlihat khawatir.

"Ng-nggak, bos.. Gara-gara bawang kayaknya.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Ya udah, pokoknya cepetan, jangan lelet.."

Tiga puluh menit, benar-benar seperti waktu yang lama bagi mereka yang mengikuti latihan ini. Masalahnya efek perih dari bawang merah yang dikupas baru terasa sepuluh menit dari komando Komandan Jaka. Beliau sendiri sudah tidak menyemangati pasukannya lagi. Yang dilakukannya sekarang malah menonton kembali video saat dia menjadi kontestan dalam lomba coverboy untuk mading di salah satu RW di daerahnya.

Latihan kali ini pun walaupun terlihat sebagai latihan paling ringan diantara latihan sebelumnya, ternyata malah yang paling memakan korban! Sudah berpuluh jari yang berdarah akibat mereka kehilangan konsen ketika mengupas bawang. Bahkan ada yang kepalanya berdarah juga gara-gara latihan ini! Eh, salah deh.. Kepala berdarah itu sih karena ada salah seorang pasukan yang ngupas bawang sambil mencet jerawat di jidatnya, alhasil pas jerawat sukses dipencet, berdarahlah ia..

"SELESAI!" teriak Komandan Jaka ketika stopwatch-nya telah sampai ke menit 30.

Dia pun segera mengecek satu per satu kelompok dimulai dari kelompok Gofar yang berada paling ujung sampai terakhir ke kelompok Rama. Akhirnya, setelah memeriksa dan menimbang hasil bawang yang dikupas dari setiap kelompok, Komandan Jaka pun mengumumkan kelompok mana yang paling banyak mengupas bawangnya.

"Dengan berat hati, gue ngumumin bahwa yang berhasil ngupas bawang merah paling banyak adalah kelompok.." semua orang menahan napas, tegang.. "Bowo cs!"

Rama dan kawan-kawan pun langsung riuh merayakan kemenangan mereka. Jadi, sudah pasti mereka yang memimpin perolehan tertinggi dari seluruh latihan yang ada.

"So, udah keliatan kan kelompok mana yang menang dari semua latihan? Kalo gitu, secara resmi gue manggil kelima anggota kelompok itu untuk memberikan hadiah spesial sesuai janji gue waktu itu!"

Rama, Budi, Ari, Bowo, dan Dagu pun maju ke depan. Komandan Jaka dan Wahyu menyalami mereka satu per satu. Kemudian Komandan Jaka mengambil sebuah goodie bag yang telah disiapkan di mejanya kepada mereka berlima.

"Silakan dilihat isinya.."

Sambil takut-takut, Bowo melirik isi dari tas itu.

"He? Cuma pulpen?"

"Cuma, kata lo? Itu lima pulpen yang ada di goodie bag yang lo pegang semuanya adalah pulpen bersejarah!" Komandan Jaka merasa tersinggung. "Yang warna merah, pernah dipake gue pas ujian untuk jadi SATPAM di salah satu hotel yang ternyata gagal. Yang warna ungu, pernah gue pake buat garuk pantat sama ngupil. Terus yang ijo, pernah dipinjem ama mantan cewek gue pas SMA. Yang item, adalah pulpen termahal yang pernah gue beli –dua rebu perak cuy! Terakhir, warna silver yang paling berharga, pernah gue pake pas minta tanda tangan ama bintang film action kedemenan gue - Joe Taslim! Nah, bersejarah semua kan! Udah, sekarang bagiin satu-satu.."

Rama tersenyum. Ternyata apa yang digambarkan oleh Bowo soal hadiah aneh dari Komandan Jaka, benar adanya. Overall, Rama sangat senang. Selain karena kelompoknya berhasil menjadi pemenang, dia pun merasa dia bakalan betah berada di tim SWAT Mawar-Melati ini. Semoga saja, di misi nanti tak ada kendala berarti dan semua tim bisa pulang dalam keadaan utuh.

"Oi, Rama!" panggil Komandan Jaka, saat melihat Rama menerima pulpen berwarna silver. "Jaga baik-baik pulpen itu ya, pulpen itu juga pernah gue pake pas minta tanda tangan Iko Uwais lho!"

"Siap, Dan!" tegas Rama. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Iko Uwais itu siapa ya?"

**Tamat**

NB:

Kalau gak salah, pangkat Jaka tuh harusnya cuma letnan ya? Tapi gak apa-apa deh, saya ganti jadi Komandan biar lebih kerenan dikit.

Gak kerasa ya, ternyata tulisannya bisa sampe 4000an kata. Ini teh padahal belum termasuk deleted scenes. :))

Semoga ceritanya menghibur ya, kalau ga menghibur, jangan protes juga.. Hihihi.. *dilemparin granat*


End file.
